The Truth
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] This is a Loliver first kiss story. It might be like some, but I was begged by my cousin Jackie, to do this.


**This is a first kiss Loliver one-shot. And away we go…no STOP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I own this plot!**

**Okay, now on with the story...**

Who knew that one innocent game of truth or dare could change a life. Not me, but now all that I cared about were my lips crashing onto his, in the school library. That's right I, Lillian Rose Oken, sorry bout that, Lillian Rose Truscott was kissing the love of my life. And who may that be, you might ask, Oliver Oscar Oken, Triple O, Smokin' Oken, Ollie Trolley, whatever you call him, was my love. I was the happiest girl alive, but how did this all happen…okay REWIND to earlier today.

-----------------------------------

We were all in school, waiting for the final bell to ring. It, FINALLY, rang. The principal came over the loud speaker, and told the whole school to report to the auditorium. We all obeyed. My class before the end of the day was English with Oliver and Miley. We walked in, and took a seat in the back. The place was so crowded; we were all squished into one tiny room.

"We are stuck inside because of a small snow storm. That's right a snow storm in Malibu-" The principal started, but was cut off by kids chatter. I looked at my best friends.

"Snow in Malibu," Oliver said as if he didn't believe it. He had on his goofy, boyish grin. I loved his grin. I was hooked on him since the day we met on the swings, when we were three.

"Yea, abo-" Miley started, but was cut off by the principal. She had on a smile. What did she do now?

"We are snowed in, so I would like the sixth grade to stay here. The seventh grade will report to the gym. As for the eight grades please, make your way to the library," The principal said, as everyone scattered. Oliver and I got lost from Miley. I grabbed his hand, to not get lost. As soon as I realized what I had done it was too late, we were both tomato red. I tried to pull away, but he tightened up his grip. Maybe Miley was right. Maybe, we both did, like each other. Or maybe he didn't want to get lost. Even, if, we did like each other I wasn't going to say anything. We were walking hand-in-hand to the library. We saw Miley. She walked up to us, looked at our hands, and smiled.

"Are you two holding hands?" Miley questioned as we continued our way to the library. We quickly pulled our hands apart. We stepped away from each other. 3…2…1…blush time. My cheeks were hot, and Oliver's were pink.

"No," We both said in unison. We opened the doors to the library. There was a circle in the middle of the room.

"Hey Losers," Ashley greeted us. Amber came up behind her.

"Wanna play Truth of Dare?" Amber asked. I looked at my friends, and shrugged.

"Sure," Miley answered for us. We joined the circle. Becca Weller was smiling at Oliver, in a more than friendly way. I looked at him, and he was smiling back. I was shooting daggers at her. They went out for a while last year, and I was SO jealous. The only person that knows is my cousin, Jessica, but she lives in New York. She knows everything about Oliver. Amber must have been explaining the rules because her mouth was moving. I was too busy thinking of Oliver. I loved his smile, and his hair. I wanted to run my finger through it, and I wanted to kiss him. But I would never admit that, not even to Jessica, or Miley.

"Lilly! Lill-ay! Earth to Lill-ay!" Oliver was screaming at me. His arm was waving, frantically, in my face. I loved when he used my pet name. I had to stay focused...

"What?" I asked as I came back to reality. He was so cute, but I couldn't drift back into Oliver Land.

"Truth or dare," Oliver simply stated. I blushed, really BAD.

"Truth," I said. I suddenly wished that I hadn't of done that.

"Um…who do you like?" Oliver said with his boyish grin plastered on his face. Everyone moved closer to hear my answer.

"You," I squeaked. Nobody heard it, except Miley. But she didn't count because she was in my face, expecting my answer.

"I knew it,"She shrieked. She jumped up, and began squealing. I looked at her, just like everyone else did, and she calmed down. She sat back down in her spot.

"Who?" Oliver asked. Damn it! This would be hard.

"You," I said slightly louder. This time only Oliver heard because his eyes got wide. He smiled, and tried to act cool. The whole grade knew that we liked each other, but they wanted to hear it some out of our mouths.

"I didn't hear you," Saint Sarah said. She didn't like gossip, but this was big; me saying that their assumptions were right.

"OLIVER!!!" I yelled. Everyone didn't look surprised. There was a long and awkward silence. It was broken after a few minutes by Miley.

"Okay, Oliver, truth or dare," Miley spoke up. Everyone looked at him; they wanted him to say that he liked me back. He thought for a minute. I twirled my hair around my finger. It was something that I longed for Oliver to do. I wanted him to run his fingers through my hair.

"Dare," Oliver said. Oliver didn't want to confess his love for me, but Miley had something else in mind. She smiled, and looked like a serial killer. Oh No! I knew what she was going to say.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Lilly," Miley said as Oliver turned a shade of pink. I could feel the color rising up to my cheeks. Miley had a devilish grin on. I looked at the rest of the circle, and they were in awe. I finally brought my eyes, to Oliver, and he looked worried, and embarrassed.

"Okay," Oliver said as we leaned in. We pecked. When, the most meaningful kiss of my life was over, I excused myself from the circle. Miley followed me.

"You're welcome," Miley said, sitting down next to me. For what, the kiss. I could have done that on my own, with time.

"For what?" I asked I wanted to know what she had to say. Oliver passed by. He was probably going to the bathroom, or just to get away from the circle.

"For the snow," Miley said. Now I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Huh? What?" I asked. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Well, I figured that if I could get a way to make us stay in school, that Amber and Ashley would start a game, a game like spin the bottle, truth or dare, or seven minutes in heaven. Either way, you and Oliver would fess up about liking each other. I called some people, as Hannah, and the rest you know," Miley said clearly, but I was still confused. She tried to get me and Oliver together. I didn't believe her. Oliver walked in, and went right pass us. I grabbed his arm. I pulled him into the couch. He was seated in-between Miley and I.

"Hey Oliver, truth or dare," I asked. It would have been my turn, if we were still playing.

"Truth," Oliver said. He was obviously done with dares, and kissing. I smiled.

"So Ollie, who do you like?" I asked, my smile grew, and Miley giggled. Two could play at this game.

"Miley," Oliver said seriously. My smile faded, and Miley's laughter stopped.

"WHAT?!?" I screamed. I was furious. He liked my best friend. I needed to punch something. Oliver smiled. Now, I was really confused. He just said that he liked my best friend, and I just confessed that I liked him. I was really confused. He winked at Miley. She began laughing. I was REALLY confused. I have never been so confused in my life.

"I'm just joking. I am in love with you," Oliver said. My eyes teared up. Miley left us alone. I think that she went back to the game. We began to kiss, and that's where I started. I was kissing Oliver Oscar Oken, and I never wanted it to stop. I just realized that if I hadn't of said truth that I wouldn't be doing this right now. I needed to thank Miley for her meddling, but I think that I would have told Oliver on my own. The truth was out, and I loved it.

**So, just press the purple box, and submit a review. I am working on another one-shot called Footsteps. I am doing it for my best friend Andrea, she came up with the idea, but I am putting it on here. Don't forget to press the purple button.**


End file.
